On the Edge of an Abyss
by Eve-Mag
Summary: Embrace the nothing...


by Commissar Rel

When I entered that bridge through its steel doors, I remembered the dim light that encased the silhouette of Rel in a grim hue. He was looking outwards into nothing when he turned to me in seamless grace with nothing but a smile on his lips and a glint in his one remaining eye. The other just shuttered and clicked as it was obviously bringing me into focus. He was – is an archaic man of time, grizzled and beaten, aged and abused throughout his life. He was draped in his greatcoat, as old as he was and had his high peaked cap straightened to follow his nose. His voice creaked as he spoke.  
'Do you know what this is,' he said, pointing up into the seemingly endless ceiling. I listened hard to the odd beat of . . . music . . . ancient music. It had a smooth rhythm to it.  
'No, sir.'  
He shook his head and looked back at space for a moment then looked back.  
'This is an old thing, a collection piece I have gathered since so very long ago. I believe it came from an old place on the other side of the EVE gate. Earth, I believe? Wherever it came from, it soothes me more than anything else. Does it soothe you?'  
'Yes, sir.'  
'You may can the formalities Drek, you've known me as long as I have you. You know why I called you here?'  
'If I am right, I'm here to discuss what will happen when we break warp.'  
'Correct.'  
He walked over to a paneling in the center of the room and rapped on a few keys, producing many different reports, schematics, tactical data and the sort before he brought up a regional map and focused on the target destination.  
'We have gathered reports that not only are the opposing fleets of R.E.D forming for a last stand at the 5th moon, but we have intel that they have reinforcements due in the hour numbering far past our own.'  
'Five times ours if I read the report correctly.'  
'Then you are up to speed as well. Yes, and to mention that a-' he coughed and started to stutter for a second before he hacked out a wheeze, 'a T-Ti-T-Titan will be bringing them all in.'  
'My god. .'  
He stepped away from the screen for a moment and let out a sigh.  
'Drek, this will not be easy. We need to do this fast and without error, or we shall meet our ends in the near future. You are my first mate, and you are with the men at all times. I want you to ensure them that we can do this.'  
I gulped as hard as a man could.  
'Yes, sir, I will do my best.  
He smiled.  
'A'ta boy.'  
He turned back to space and pointed in the general direction of beachhead.  
'When we land, I want full fighter screens from Hammerton and Ishmael as well as full ECM and Painting coordination from the frigates Kilo 1, 2, and 3. The Dreadnought Thor should bring all guns and torpedo batteries to bear on the defensive platforms that should be within Seventy kilometers from the point of contact. I want our fighters to engage any and all assault ships that will be closing speed, as well as to destroy and scrap any jammers and bubbles as SOON as we land so that we have a straight route of escape in case things go haywire too fast – which I DOUBT will happen.'  
'The rest, sir?'  
'Have them follow the direct orders of their acting C.O.s. They all have their general targets. I just pray that they carry them out this time.'  
There was a siren which burst to life within seconds of his speech.  
'Attention all hands, attention all hands: Man your battle stations! T-minus 30 seconds to warp break! I repeat, Man your battle stations! T-minus 30 seconds to landing!'  
Rel smashed his fists together and inched towards the open pod in the corner of the room. The doors hissed open into the blankly glowing blue cage which he stepped into with gusto.  
'You are dismissed, Drek.'  
I saluted smartly. The pod doors closed quickly and he disappeared from sight. There was a murmur throughout my mind as he spoke to the ship as a whole.  
'The clouds have come: The Thunderstorm is here!'

Ship after ship exploded in a violent fury as the battle raged on in the headquarters complex. The guns roared fire and the missiles sung their song of death as they crashed into shield, armor, and hull. The burning wreck of the control tower listed aimlessly towards the moon. It would crash within the hour.  
'Drek, what do you see?'  
I looked up from my console through one of the view ports in the command center. There was nothing but fire, ash, and bright flashing lights, accentuated by the blackness of space; An abyss which seemed to swallow it all without remorse.  
'Death, Rel. Nothing but death.'  
'As you should. How holds the ship?'  
'We are at 110% and all systems are close to fizzling out. We can't maintain this threshold for much longer!'  
There was a long pause.  
'I have redirected all power to the engines and have raised the flag for retreat. It is time to leave this carnage behind and-'  
A loud crack and roar depressurized the cabin as space reached in through a crack in the room and tried to tear us all from our seats. The automatic shutters slid into place in an instant and saved us from the hell. A screen slid out over the shutter and flashed a pixilated view of the battle. There were ships. Thousands of them. And in their midst: An Amarrian titan. I let out a gasp as my heart pressure dropped to the point where I almost passed out.  
'So the time has come to face the music, eh Drek?'  
I couldn't say anything. We were going to die. We were all going to die.  
'Do not fear my friend.'  
What was he saying? He was going to die too! We were all going to die!  
'I know your fears friend. Embrace it. There is life after this, I assure you.'  
'I know of our clones, Rel, but for god sakes: I don't want to DIE! I haven't died before!'  
There was another long pause.  
'Look out there, Drek, and tell me what you see.'  
The shutters opened and the hands of the abyss reached out once again to grab me and my fellow men. My seat creaked as its bolts were strained to the breaking point. I took off my ear-piece and closed my eyes.  
'Nothing, Rel.'  
'Embrace the nothing Drek. We stand on the edge of tomorrow and only we can grasp the future. Stand on the edge of the Abyss, Drek, and walk into it unyieldingly, for there is a tomorrow for you. There always will be a tomorrow.'  
I let go of my seat and felt the hands of space tear me from my mortal coil. I had felt a sting for a second before I felt nothing. I thought I heard something, but it had passed. I was dead.

There was a hissing scream as something opened up in front of me. I felt cold and naked as I opened my eyes to a blinding light. As I focused in there was a shadow that cast itself out over me.  
'There will always be a tomorrow.'


End file.
